MeyRin x Sebastian part 3
by SpiralingFarAwayFromYou
Summary: MeyRin just can't stop humiliating herself in front of the man she believes she loves... but does he maybe like her back? The first two parts are on another account that I lost the password for, they're called MeyRin X Sebastian Part 1 and Part 2 . Sorry for any confusion.


**This is the third part of my story about MeyRin and Sebastian from Black Butler. The other parts are on another account that I lost the password for, so sorry if there's any confusion. The first parts are called MeyRin X Sebastian part 1 and part 2. I'll try top re-upload them soon.  
I, of course, don't own Kuroshitsuji in any way. **

MeyRin x Sebastian

~~The next day~

MeyRin couldn't stop thinking about what Sebastian had said, the words kept whizzing around in her mind over and over... the same with the wink he shot at her before leaving. What was it he knew? Maybe it was something stupid she had done like forgetting to polish the young masters silver plates or breaking his favourite china set... but what if it wasn't any of that? Maybe, he did know about her love for him. And maybe he liked her back, and that was why he winked?!  
MeyRin sighed as she scrubbed at the kitchen floor with all her might, glasses almost falling off the end of her nose. "Oh Sebastian, if only you'd just tell me already!" she whispered quietly to herself. The sound of footsteps from above, loud and fast caught her attention. She stopped scrubbing and listened, what if it was Sebastian? He did have excellent hearing... the footsteps quickly ran towards the top of the stairs, she starred intensely... a sudden crashing sound snapped her out of the trance she was in and she knew it couldn't be Sebastian. He never dropped anything, or fell over, or messed up. He was to perfect, his every move, word and action was perfect and elegant. What was she thinking; a man like Sebastian would never love a girl like her. She sighed again as she heard the footsteps come down the stairs and Bard came rushing in, "MeyRin, we need your 'elp" "what is it now? Can't ya see I'm busy?!" Another crashing sound came from above and she heard Finny scream. "Quick!" Bard yelled as he ran off. She threw down her scrubbing brush and ran up too. As she reached the top of the stairs she was met with the sudden fright of bashing into somebody, before seeing who, she was sent flying backwards down the stairs. Before hitting the ground something caught her. She had a feeling she knew who it was. She gazed up at her rescuer, and just as she thought, it was Sebastian. She felt her face go red as a beetroot! "Oh-I-uhh, t-thank you, S-Sebastian!" Althought she wondered how he'd gotten down there so fast, it wasn't the only thing on her mind.  
"Oh MeyRin, you really are clumsy," his voice was calm but he had a slight smile.  
"Yeahh... I know..." the blood! Hold it back! Oh no, it was coming! She tried her hardest to stop her nose from bleeding but it wasn't working.  
"I think I'd better put you down now, what do you think?"  
As soon as she realized he was still holding her, like a princess, that was it she lost control and the blood sprayed out. Luckily Sebastian somehow knew it was about to happen and had already set her down. Crimson stains were left all over the floor and embarrassment was an understatement for poor MeyRin. Her face the colour of the blood made Sebastian smirk slightly. MeyRin wanted to cry, "I-I'm so sorry! P-please excuse me!" She ran off, tears streaming down her face. As she passed Bard and Finny trying to pick up a dozen shiny pots and pans they somehow knew it was something to do with Sebastian. They knew it would be best to leave her alone for a while.  
"She really is a strange girl."  
Their heads shot towards the top of the stairs where Sebastian was standing, still, straight and poised. "Oh well, you'd better get those new pots and pans down to the kitchen. I'd like it to be done within the hour, the young master will be expecting his dinner soon," he began walking down the hall, "oh and Bard, please try not to _destroy _these ones."

MeyRin was utterly humiliated, of course she was, but she had finally realized that this was always going to happen. After a few minutes of crying she decided to just go down and carry on as normal. She went straight back down to the kitchen to keep scrubbing the floor, of course now there was a lot more crimson everywhere, but it was still her job.  
She was met by Finny and Bard violently stacking the pots and pans, "Stupid Sebastian! Why's he always thinkin' I destroy everythin'?!" Bard was muttering angrily, "because you do" Finny said, trying not to sound mean. "I do not! I do me job, which is more than you can say ya do!" he shouted back, poking Finny in the chest. "Ouch!" Finny screamed and retaliated by poking Bard back, but with his strength this sent him flying backwards dropping the pan in his hand. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, Bard!" he panicked. "Arrgh!" Bard stood up and rushed toward Finny violently.  
MeyRin, who was still standing at the bottom of the stairs watching, decided to intervene. "Stop it, stop it! Calm down, fightin' won't do you any good!" She tried to pull the two apart but couldn't... she knew how to stop this fight, they wouldn't like it but it would work... she hoped. MeyRin quickly grabbed the bucket on the floor that she had been using for her scrubbing and tossed the dirty water all over them. They both screamed and leapt apart in shock. "Oh my gosh- MeyRin!" Finny cried out, he started shivering.  
"What was that for!?" Bard was furious.  
She knew they'd react like this, "I told ye to stop fightin', it was my only choice!" She said. They both just groaned and ran upstairs to get changed.

She sighed as she filled the bucket with water again and started scrubbing the floor all over again...


End file.
